


探長與間諜

by onpu1234



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Running, Surveillance, mystrade, rom com
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpu1234/pseuds/onpu1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg是個晨跑手，而Mycroft住的地方是在Greg的晨跑路線上，他是個早起的人，因此產生的歡樂事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	探長與間諜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The DI and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558609) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> For [chasingriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver),
> 
> A translation of [The DI and the Spy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558609) by chasingriver.

**第一天**

這，這是他跑步的原因；是他早上四時起來，瞇著眼穿上跑鞋的原因。

早上的霧將光線霧化成尖塔形，柔和了刺眼的街燈燈光。就算在這個時間，街上的燈光也過於刺眼。不似傍晚，街燈亮起前，你要費神去留意路面的裂縫。不，平均的燈光重疊，形成一個又一個錐形，就像機場跑道般照出他的道路。

濃霧使城市變得稍微不真實，為他日間需應付的陰險挫減銳氣。謀殺、暴力、毒品，他雙腳在混凝土上奔馳使他忘卻這一切，令單調沉悶的跑步變得有價值。

再有的就是平和安靜。

這比濃霧更好，霧太冷了。

平和安靜沒有什麼缺點。

一輛貨車於商舖之間駛過，投遞新鮮麵包，幾輛空的計程車不時加速駛過。可是街上一個人也沒有，無急切的聲音呼叫著「Lestrade，他們在泰晤士河找到另一具屍體！」，無下屬因與Sherlock Homes共事而發怒的牢騷。

就只有寧靜、純粹的幸福。

* * *

Mycroft Holmes每天重新定義「忙碌」。他早上七時抵達辦公室，一般不會六時前離開，有時候八時離開。若然幸運，他可以擠出時間在Diogenes快速吃個午餐，但多數無此機會，就只有Anthea為他買一份三文治，送到桌上而已。

他嫉妒那些只需工作於一個時區的人。每天一開始工作，就有一疊來自通宵員工的報告等著他，感覺就像西緒弗斯與他無窮無盡的文件。

這正是他早上四時半起床的原因，能給他一個完整美好的小時，什麼也不用思考。

有時候他會看報紙，但只是看有趣的部分。他認為他覺得有趣的部分大多數人也不會如此認同；也認為假如人們知道背後原因，會尖叫著逃跑。

他看出窗外，無視一則關於臨近大選中的不穩定因素、特別有趣的報導，因為他看見一名出奇地英俊的男士跑過。這很奇怪，一般而言，穿著田徑服裝、滿身是汗的男性都不是他喜歡的類型。雖然那人符合以上條件，可是，引人的外貌、令人注目的灰髮剪了個時尚髮型，還有……好吧，他只能記住這些，因為他只看了兩秒鐘。他從椅子中站起來，把臉貼在薄得透明的窗紗上，然而男人的身影在晨霧中變得模糊。他望向鐘， _四時三十五分_ 。

* * *

「早安，Greg。」

「早安，Jill。麻煩你一如往常的。噢，還有一個朱古力冬甩。謝謝。」

今早也跑了五英里；值得犒勞一下自己。

Greg從外套中撈出銀包付款，慶幸沒有同事在這個時間起來，看見他滿身是汗的像剛被一群狂犬追趕似的。

他累得驀地坐在咖啡店內一張舒服的椅子上，喝了一口咖啡（忌廉、兩塊糖），等待人潮。這是他跑步的另一個原因，第一口咖啡因跟運動後的內啡肽刺激完美地融合，美好得有如尼古丁，但更能廣泛接受。

* * *

 

 

**第二天**

鬧鐘響起惱人的鐘聲，Mycroft睡眼惺忪地盯著與淡藍天花漂亮地對比的水泥圓雕飾。昨晚的工作特別累人，他在想能否無視鬧鐘，多睡一小時。隨著他記起，幸運的話，或許有比晨報更有趣的事情等著他。以防萬一，他四時四十分在樓下等著，拉起窗紗。 _如果能見到他，至少有個更好的視野_ 。四時四十五分，他的視線牢牢貼著前窗。

只有有跑步習慣的跑手才會在早上這個時間起床。好吧，晨跑跑手，或剛開始跑步、過度熱衷的人。剛開始晨跑的人都不及那人；那些人經過他的視窗時都喘著跑過，不是他所見過，練習過的步幅。

四時五十五分過去，沒有那人的身影。

要不是那位跑手沒有強制的起跑時間（不太可能，因為他是上班前晨跑），就是他設定了多條路線。 _這合理，每天跑相同路線會難以進步_ 。

他坐下等待。

或許已經錯過了他。 _可能他選另一條完全不同的路線？可能他在更早的時間已經過_ 。

他對著茶杯愁眉苦臉。廚房裡有壺剛煮好的，可他不想離開，以防那跑手出現。 _五時十分。我明天要把茶壺一同帶下來，還有牛奶_ 。

他搖搖頭， _真蠢_ ，他告訴自己。 _這男人是_ _gay_ _，更別說對我有絲毫興趣，這機會小得可憐。何況我的職業……_ 他在變得消沉前拋開這想法。當他的職位變得如此隱秘，就代表已放棄戀愛關係這種一般人想法。

他嘆了口氣，拿起空茶杯和未讀的報紙，轉身準備上樓梯時，看見窗裡出現一抹銀色的身影。他衝上前一眼瞥見那人，興奮的差點失手掉下茶杯。 _當然是他；除了他會是誰？_ 跑手一如既往跑向同樣方向。

他掃了壁爐臺上的時鐘一眼， _今天是五時十五分；晚了二十分鐘_ 。如果要他猜測，根據跑手的速度相對平均步行速率，他會說比昨天多了約兩英里。所以他比昨天多跑起碼四英里，要不然就是我的住處接近路線終點。他在腦裡記下，要重編這區域的閉路電視，然後笑了一下。他或許跟這男人沒有任何機會，但不會阻止自己的活躍想像。 _他絕對使我的晨浴比平時更意思_ 。

* * *

Greg Lestrade是倫敦員警廳的探長，員警廳付人工給他就是要他留意事物，但早上這個世界通常也沒有什麼要留意。並不是他跑步時嘗試留意奇怪事物；而是實則上光跑步令他悶得發哭，而且又沒有其他事可以做。

他通常會繞圈跑，實在無意義去跑到特定地點然後回頭跑，至少這個做法可以有雙倍景色看。

多年來，無聊的日子令他變得容易好奇，接著養成習慣，掃視有燈光亮著的窗戶，看看其他人的生活。一般清早他會看見有屋子亮著燈，特別是上層的睡房；他不是唯一一個要在清晨開始一天的不幸傢夥。

晨跑最後一段路線會經過肯辛頓中特別華麗的路段。他常想，究竟那排堂皇的屋子在白柱玄關後藏著什麼秘密，雖然他不會如此幸運就是了。窗子大部分時間也蓋住窗紗，為裡面的住客蓋上朦朧。

今天有個愉快的例外，其中一間「常亮」的房子拉開了其中一對窗紗，揭露出凸窗邊的小餐桌。他甚至覺得自己跑過時看見移動的影子，但不能肯定，或許下次走運會看清一點。他常想誰住在那種地方；一定富得發臭，可能是銀行家，似乎他們是現時唯一賺錢的一群。

_今天跑了七英里，明天回到五英里，那我之後可以有多二十分鐘喝咖啡_ ，他咧嘴一笑想著。

* * *

 

 

**第三天**

不花多少功夫，Mycroft家附近的閉路電視都換好，甚至不用問得批准；倘若你身處他的位置，就可以 _做_ 那種事。

_一個鏡頭對準跑手的正面，一個在另一個方向，以防萬一，還有第三個對著窗口_ 。他將三個鏡頭的信號都送到手提電腦上，然後坐下看報紙。實話說，他也搞不清為何在這個關鍵點上仍要看報紙，反正雙眼已貼在電腦螢幕，等待他的跑手出現。 _我的跑手。我已經開始把他專有化，有點草率倉促，你不覺嗎，_ _Mycroft_ ？

他做好準備，多士、果醬、一整壺茶、還有牛奶。他事前去了廁所，使他沒需要最早在五時半前離開早餐桌；如有需要也可以在那之後。

_四時四十五分_ 。

還有約五分鐘將就五點之時，他在影片上看到動靜。 _那個跑手_ 。他打算待會才看那些影片片段；這些影片給他事前提醒，好讓他可以在視窗親眼看見那人。這會是他第一次親眼目睹；就像觀鳥一樣欣賞那業餘跑手的英姿。

假如他取不到好角度去看，希望那些鏡頭會。他不斷掃視電腦螢幕，裡面記錄了跑手的進度，一旦那人出現，他就可以專注注視著視窗。

現在，他任何一秒也會出現。

那跑手進入視線範圍，掠過他所在的方向，然後…… _噢，糟了，他應該看見我。_

Mycroft立刻退回影子裡，因被捉到而驚恐。

跑手再次出現在窗口的另一邊時，他的心仍然呯呯地跳動。 _天啊，他停下回頭行_ 。

跑手將手支撐在膝蓋上透過氣，透過鐵欄杆窺視亮著的窗戶，瞇著眼試看得更清楚，搖搖頭，然後繼續跑步。

_好險。天啊，希望他沒能看到我。_

當天稍後的時間，當他在辦公室與首相談天時，意識到自己應待在顯眼位置。如果人家看不到自己，又如何跟對方調情。

* * *

Greg在掃視那窗口時差點絆倒自己，他沒預計到會是一個男人盯著他。那人不單凝視著街道，更跟隨著他的移動，期待著他，由Greg看著那窗口的一秒開始那人就如此看著。那人只出現了一會兒，然後消失了。 _那真他媽的奇怪_ 。

他嘗試盡可能記起他那神秘觀察者的細節。 _蒼白皮膚，赤褐色頭髮_ 。假若那男人的面容沒有扭曲成震驚恐慌的樣子，他很可能會說那人長得帥。他咧嘴一笑， _他大概沒有預計我會回頭看_ 。

* * *

傍晚時分，Mycroft翻看影片。那跑手如他所想的誘人，彎下腰透氣時，對面街的鏡頭對著屁股拍了幾個特別好的畫面。 _真可惜他沒穿著那些彈性纖維跑步短褲_ 。他逮住自己的想法，存了好幾個截屏待會用。

他總有種揮之不去，令人不得安寧的感覺，好像在哪個地方曾見過那跑手。

* * *

 

 

**第四天**

Mycroft把自己藏起來；關掉燈，放下窗紗，在黑暗中等待跑手出現。他想再見到那人，但不能冒著被抓的風險。

早前他要調情的想法已經拋諸腦後，昨天他長久等待就為看一眼的舉動實在太明顯，他不能再冒險。

* * *

Greg看見漆黑的窗戶是緩下腳步；那窗戶好一段日子都未曾漆黑過，經過過去幾個早上的觀察所得，這使這間屋子更可疑。

他在屋前停下，可是反光令他看不清。更甚的是，欄杆擋住他，阻止他把手放在玻璃窗上以看得更清楚，加上窗紗也放下了。

裡面沒有動靜。 _該死的，我不可能拿著警徽，聲稱著「可疑活動」而闖進去_ 。

取而代之，他看著自己的倒影幾秒。 _不再年輕的臉孔，汗水在臉上流下，一點也不好看的運動套裝，就像罪犯素描裡面的人。無論窗後面的人想向我要什麼，他絕對是在飽覽我的最佳模樣_ 。

然後他聳聳肩，繼續跑步。

* * *

Mycroft站在影裡，屏住呼吸，這甚至比他所想的更好。 _我應該在屋內也設下閉路電視，傻瓜_ 。可他如此有幸有機會看著他，好吧，大概只是幾秒，但感覺上更久。

跑手的頭髮引人注目，太陽穴附近的非常短而銀灰；餘下的長一點但較為深色。因跑步而流下的汗令頭髮向著不同方向黏住，形成一個個小尖釘，他從未見過任何事物如此迷人。 _我真可笑_ 。他的雙眼令人入迷，深褐而溫暖，不似他自己的冰藍。

他在陰暗裡拿起茶杯時雙手顫抖著。 _荒謬_ 。他拉起窗紗，站在窗前，希望跑手離開前多看他的屁股一眼，但沒能看見那人的身影。嘆了口氣，把燈亮起，坐下檢閱鏡頭。

* * *

Greg跑了幾步，靈機一觸，回頭看了一下，確保有個好視野，然後在兩輛停泊的汽車之間蹲低。過了不久，他看見窗紗拉起，一個長暗影站在窗前，向自己的方向凝視。 _不，應該是我跑向的方向，他不知道我在這裡_ 。

幾秒後，燈光亮起，從這裡他可清晰地看見裡面；男人坐在小桌子前，桌上放著手提電腦。由Greg蹲下的地方可見，電腦遮了大部分臉部，但仍可確定他早前觀察到的蒼白膚色和赤褐頭髮是正確的。那人穿著看似昂貴的晨袍，裡面是棉質睡衣，捧著挺豪華時髦的瓷製茶杯。

Greg繼續觀看至男人拿起電腦消失在屋內，記下屋子號碼然後繼續跑完餘下的路程。是時候為自己做些調查了。

他回到公寓時已經太晚了，沒時間喝杯咖啡。他站在花灑下，想著為何這男人在看他；就像電影 _《後窗》_ 的現實版。

（注：後窗(Rear Window)是由Alfred Hitchock執導的電影，講述一個斷了腳的人整天窩在家裡，通過窗戶看鄰居的生活。他不是什麼變態，只是悶而已。有次他看到鄰居夫婦吵架，丈夫殺了妻子並毀屍，而他嘗試證實此事。在這裡，探長只是因為有人在故意偷窺他而嚇倒。）

_我的路線不能完全猜測到，他要不是有很多空餘時間就是在計劃些什麼_ 。在Greg眼中，那人不是那種會一整天坐在那兒的人，這使第二個想法令人有點不安。

回到辦公室後，他開始在電腦中的政府記錄網站裡搜尋資料。他不打算因這種瑣碎事而破壞規矩，至少目前未如此打算。只不過市政府網頁裡有向公眾提供買賣及評價記錄，他輸入地址。

_哼，這不尋常_ 。

一般而言，記錄會標明擁有人或租契持有人的姓名；而這裡是律師樓的名字。 _是某種信託？還是這男人保持神秘身份的某種方法？_ 他想了幾分鐘。幾個月前曾經有宗案件涉及一位著名演員，他對個人私隱差不多執著的有精神病。Greg翻查記錄，找到那演員的地址，檢查核對一下。 _真有趣，他的經紀標明是擁有人。好吧，不是未曾聽過，但律師樓……可能他在那裡工作，而這是某種免稅方法_ 。

他靠在座位上，考慮各種可能因素，演員、私隱狂、律師、 _或者間諜_ ，他露齒而笑地想著。第一個假設可以剔走；他不似是那種人。另外三個也有可能。 _好吧，最後一個是最不可能，但遠比「私隱狂」和「律師」有趣_ 。

_動機？_

_私隱狂：沒有什麼動機可言；可能是因為我在看他的窗口而感到心煩。_

_律師：可能某人為了一個控告他們客戶的案件而監視我，但你不會隨便在一間房子設立監視點，期望目標會早上五時跑過。_

_間諜：動機更律師一樣。另外，如果是的話，我現在應該會找到其他監控工具。（我是否應該找到？我該多留意，別白癡，_ _Lestrade_ _，他當然不是間諜。）_

_從頭再來，不要想著動機。_

他心不在焉地搔下巴，這非常不尋常。

Sally Donovan走進他的辦公室。

「麻煩案件？」

他讓椅子往上升，試著看起來專業一點。

「嗯……是啊。」

「哪一件？」

Greg嘆了口氣，這根本不值一試，她總是能看清他的一舉一動。

「嘛，不完全是案件。」

她揚一揚眉，向他笑一笑。「噢，私人的？」她的聲調不忘帶點諷刺。

他皺眉一下，「我不肯定是什麼，你知道我在晨跑的吧？」

「嗯。」

「嗯，過去幾天都有相同的傢夥從他的窗裡看著我，差不多想等著我經過他的屋子。」

她揚了眉，「你有沒有穿緊身跑步短褲？」

「當然沒有！」他憤怒地說。

「或許你應該試一下。」她嬉笑著說，然後離開。

_這是侮辱_ 。

他喝了另一口咖啡。

_不過那人挺帥，可能沒有想像中的羞辱_ 。

當日傍晚，他在牛津大街的Adidas店裡買人生第一雙跑步緊身長褲，忍受著呆若木雞的眼神。好吧， _主要_ 是癡呆茫然的目光；他發誓那店員是在跟他調情。

* * *

 

 

**第五天**

Greg穿上緊身褲，皺了眉，這褲子絕對將人的身材表露無遺。令他回想起那次去看 _胡桃夾子_ （1），花了整齣劇的時間，恥笑著他們將這齣劇如此命名的真正原因。不幸地，他的約會對象不覺得好笑。

（注1：這是英文的雙關語，胡桃夾子的英文是Nutcracker，將英文名分成兩個部分看，nut和cracker，詳細我就不解釋了…）

他的新「表演」衣著比想像中好。他不肯定「表演」的意思，但那緊身褲似乎做足了設計工夫令自己不似個半硬芭蕾舞者，製造商應該把 _這一點_ 寫在標籤上。

他透過鏡子看了看自己被氨綸（2）包裹著的屁股，有點沾沾自喜的滿足感。 _嗯，看來我的神秘先生今早會有個挺好的風景看_ 。

（注2：原文是用spandex，所以譯文遵從原文用這個比較少見的名稱，其實就是俗稱的萊卡（Lycra），是一種彈力纖維，力度足以支撐摔跤手的劇烈運動）

整個跑步大部分時間也平安沒事，但當他轉入克倫威道，他留意到那窗戶關著燈。 _他在潛伏著，太好了_ 。假如他跟那男人四目相交，在穿著這裝束的情況下，他不認為自己能保持板著臉。不過這緊身長褲出乎意料地舒適，令他明白為何大家會喜歡這褲子，就算人們不是為了引起監視狂的注意。

* * *

今天Mycroft做好準備，他在窗子後面也設好另一個閉路電視鏡頭。至今他仍未能擷取到一張好質素的臉部照片，絕對未好得能用臉部分析軟件去做分析。他相當肯定這是唯一方法去知道那人的名字。

_我可以去問他_ 。

是啊，現在這種方法有點恐怖。那麼明天他不用屋內的鏡頭，但今天已經設好了……

跑手轉入他居住的道路，他揚起眉，用好奇的目光看著視頻。 _不是運動服；是跑步緊身長褲_ 。今天的晨澡絕對值得回味，他可以肯定，他甚至不能堅持到那時。

他捧著茶站在窗前，渴望親眼看見那緊身長褲。 _鏡頭影像與真人是不同的_ 。燈熄了；他安全地避開跑手的目光。

他根據鏡頭片段心裡暗算跑手何時出現，然後發現比預計慢了一兩秒。正當他開始思考原因，那跑手…… _媽的！他跑得就像播慢鏡一樣，像……那齣戲是什麼名字？啊，對了，《火戰車》_ （3）。

（注3：火戰車又名烈火戰車，是一部1981年出品的英國電影，講述兩個運動員如何成為奧運田徑選手。裡面有一幕曾在2012年倫敦奧運播放的影片，就是一大群男人在沙灘上慢跑的那段。）

起初他以為那跑手崩潰了。 _真失望，我常以為這不會那麼快發生_ 。但經過半個視窗的長度後，跑手開始不受控制地笑，Mycroft發現這是為他而設的特別服務。那人不是發瘋；那跑手是在跟他調情。

* * *

Greg認為他做出人生中最戲劇化的演出，特別考慮到他是在穿著緊身長褲的情況下。提起勇氣，仍傻笑得難以說話，他行到門前敲門。

無人應門。

他再試。

無事發生。他揚一揚眉。

「噢，來吧，」他說，聲音大的確保門後的人能聽到，「你得承認這很有趣吧。」

_到頭來，可能他不在裡面_ 。幾秒後，他放棄然後繼續跑步。

他回頭看了一下，以放萬一，接著聽到門砰地關上。

他笑了。 _這下子他得多關注了_ 。

* * *

Mycroft聽到敲門聲時差點嚇得要死。像他這些搞陰謀的人，是不可能邀請那跑手進入，至少不是在他的住宅擺設的像監控車子似的情況下。

他等到看見那人行到馬路上才打開門，往外面窺視。當跑手回頭看，他很快地砰門，快得把晨袍的腰帶夾住了。

他帶著大大的微笑靠在門口的牆。一般倘若人們看見他如此微笑會尖叫著跑開，但今次的笑容是發至內心的愉悅快樂。

_那跑手在跟我調情，他說了「你好」_ 。在為這新發展而臉紅了一會兒後，他發現自己沒有做任何回應。 _或許我應為我的無禮而道歉_ 。

* * *

「早安，Sally。」

「早安，Greg。你的晨跑如何？」她微笑著問。

Greg不能自拔地傻笑。「值得紀念。」

「來吧，快說。」

「我買了跑步緊身長褲。」

「喔喔，性感的。」她翹起眉說。「他有沒有在那裡？」

「嗯哼。」

「他在監視你。」

「他甚至沒有離開房子，」Greg說。「我不知道那算不算監視。嚴格來說，他只是看出窗外。」

「聽起上來他像個瘋子。」

「那裡是肯辛頓，就算是，他也是個上流社會的瘋子。」

* * *

「Anthea，你有空嗎？」 _為何我覺得我會為此後悔_ 。

「當然，長官，你需要什麼？」

「我想……向你徵詢一些意見。」

他向她說明瞭過往幾個早上的事，然後往後坐。「好了，你認為我應做些什麼？」

「我不太清楚你想問什麼，長官。」

「約會，Anthea。你會怎樣建議我向這人邀請約會？我甚至不認識他。」

「我一般都不認為這是個問題，長官。假若我把車窗搖下，人們就會對我有表示。或許您可以嘗試同樣策略？」

「啊，是啊。所以你建議我坐在一輛看似威脅、無車牌的黑房車裡，讓他後隨著車在黎明前時分滿個倫敦跑，那麼我可以搖下車窗，朝他迷人地笑？」

「名師出高徒，長官。無人比你更精通綁架。」

Mycroft雙手揉在臉上，「Watson醫生是個可愛的人，但他不是我杯茶。今次我希望較低調。」

「我未試過低調，長官。我不太適合這種風格。」她向他迷人地笑了一下，而這笑容就是她平時的武器，一般來說會令半徑二十碼範圍內的直男（還有幾名女性）敗倒在她裙腳下。

「不，我同意。」Mycroft的回應中帶著一絲挖苦。「或許你有些有交際困難的朋友，可以幫我諮詢一下？那些較不傾向綁架的？」

「不，不怎麼有。」她聳肩表示。「您有沒有養狗？您可以帶牠出去走走，並『無意間』撞倒他。那麼您就可以立刻有話題跟他說，並趁他在表達那動物有多可愛的時候好好觀察他。」

「我沒有養狗，Anthea。」

「您能借到隻嗎？」

這聽起上來一點也不合理，但他又在考慮這方案。

當日傍晚，他探訪了Chenowyth太太，住在隔壁的未婚老太太。他知道她差不多每天早上也會帶著她的獅子狗去遛狗。當其他人都不再穿得像去看 _歌劇_ 那模樣時，她仍穿著毛皮大衣和戴上圓盒帽。他們互相說著客套話的同時她在打量他。鄰居之間除了在取報紙時說聲「你好」，在以外的對話實在太少見了。

「請問明早我能否借您的狗一用？」Mycroft問，嘗試令這要求聽起上來合理。「我想帶牠出去走一圈，我在考慮養一隻。」

Chenowyth太太的眉明顯地皺起來表示不同意，等著更多解釋。

Mycroft那不怎計劃過的計劃開始露出破綻，甚至連說話也是。

「我想看看我是否適合養隻小的。」 _噢，如果那跑手討厭狗呢？還有究竟「適合」是該死的什麼意思_ ？「我在考慮養隻小的。」他快速地補充。

她沉下臉，並用他記憶中大部分大姨媽會用的傲慢聲調說，「FrouFrou的性情很脆弱，Holmes先生。我不認為這是個好提議。」

突然間，他也認同。 _如果我討厭狗呢？牠們是特別愛吠的小東西，我絕對不會想有一隻在屋內_ 。這事不如他想像中進行得順利。

「我真的不覺得你夠格去照顧一隻小狗，Holmes先生。」她補充。

「挺對，Chenowyth太太，挺對的。抱歉打擾您，謝謝。安好。」他回答，離開她的門廊。假如他帶著小狗上街，那隻該死的小狗會因為他而被車輾過。

他回家關上門，呼了口氣。 _天的，一場災難。為何整件事令我這麼煩惱_ ？他給自己弄了些晚餐，嘗試想出更好的方法，但什麼也想不到。

_他會不會在週末晨跑？他猶豫_ 。

* * *

 

 

**第六天**

Mycroft四時半醒過來。他通常在週末會容許自己多睡一個小時，但為了那跑手值得睡少一些。他考慮洗個澡，換上衣服。但如果神秘跑手突然出現，他仍然毫無頭緒該怎樣做，做什麼也好像沒有意義。敷衍地梳洗過，穿上長外衣走到樓下的早餐桌。

他坐下，面前放著手提電腦，用一壺茶和幾片多士消磨時間。一邊留意著窗口，一邊重播著昨天跑手慢動作跑步的鏡頭，就像獲勝繞圈般跑過他的窗口。

時鐘快要走向六點。Mycroft最終放棄等待；將頭靠在視窗的冰冷玻璃上，嘆了口氣。 _他不會來了_ 。他失望地想； _他在為早前的舉動後悔，現在他在避開我_ 。他任由外面濃厚的霧進一步肯定他的想法。正當他要關掉手提電腦上樓上時，看見畫面上出現一個靜態影像，跑手嘻哈笑臉的笑著，消釋了他的懷疑。 _他可能沒有在躲我；可能只是睡過頭。今天是星期六嘛，誰會想在大霧的日子裡跑步。而且今天在下雨_ 。

他搖搖頭。

_老天，我發生了什麼事？我甚至不能好好思考_ 。

他走向睡房，全心地想著要洗澡。從睡房望出窗外的濃霧時，他突然改變主意；換了條厚重的長褲和毛線衣。拿起毛冷長外套和頸巾，踏入倫敦的清晨中。

Mycroft很久都沒有四處閒逛了，平時司機會莫明其妙的出現在黑房車旁，有時他會開自己擁有的罕見車子（當他在國內，這些車輛只是沒有理由可以在倫敦出現），他確實不記得上次只為步行而步行時何時了。

他踏入濃霧裡；濕冷空氣衝入肺部，他拉緊了圍著脖子的頸巾以阻擋濕氣，向著女王之門大道進發。

他抵達肯辛頓花園時，才意識到自己在做什麼。家裡堆著的資料、手提電腦、電話、從工作地方帶回來的大疊檔案，就連電視也是開著，這一切都是防止自己感到孤獨而胡思亂想。這裡，有濃厚的霧阻隔開這一切。 _除此以外，我他媽的清楚自己多想遇見他_ 。他坐在潮濕的長凳，拉緊外套。

_我一直以來努力工作_ ，他想， _最後得到什麼？尊重和權力，是的，但失去可以一起去看歌劇的人。天啊，就連_ _Sherlock_ _，他多麼討厭每個遇到的人，也在人際關係上比我幸運，他有_ _John_ _。縱使我在外交會晤上有很好的社交禮儀，但我不知道如何向每天跑步經過我家門前的男人搭話_ 。他凝視著包住他細長手指的黑色皮手套，想著跑手會不會想擁有一對；這不似那人的風格。 _最令人害怕的是，他遇到我的那一秒，就會發現我是個虛有其表的蠢材，然後一切都會完結_ 。

他嘆氣，他不是要找多個浮誇的蠢材，只是想找個人一起嘗試一下這種荒謬人生的滋味；找個人蠢得會穿上慢跑緊身長褲在他的家門前慢動作跑過。

他需要建議。

Anthea幫不上忙，她的社會常識如他一樣歪曲，Sherlock也同等地無用；Mycroft多年來費心教他禮儀但明顯是對牛彈琴。除此以外，上流社會默許一定的惡意反社會行為，將其視為乖僻，而Sherlock就明顯地好好利用這個默許。

_不過還有_ _John_ _，_ _John_ _會跟人約會……雖然不怎成功，假若監視他們家的_ _CCTV_ _片段顯示的是正確的話_ 。但John起碼是他現實中認識的人裡面社交方面最正常的人。

_我得去問問_ _John_ 。

* * *

Greg八時半起床；其中一個他為之數少的罪惡快感（1）就是在週末睡懶覺。平日他都堅持晨跑；因為晨跑可以令他冷靜，亦能減輕工作所帶來的壓力。不過一到週末，他就可以自由地縱容自己隨便睡覺、看電視和吃印度餐外賣。

（注1：Guilty pleasures，這個詞語我一直也認為是非常難用中文表達，就是那種你做了某事情感覺很開心，同時也有罪疚感的感覺）

他穿著T恤睡褲，拖著腳步行入廚房，給自己煮咖啡時考慮究竟弄粟米片還是多士做早餐。最終他選了多士配炒蛋；就算住宅裡有暖氣，天氣還是太冷了，不適合吃粟米片。平日他已受夠冰冷潮濕的空氣，縱然現在處於室內，只是想一下也能感受滲入骨裡的寒意。

當探長還是有好處的，他不用為各種事煩惱，例如住宅的暖氣夠不夠，又或有沒有足夠的錢買東西。當然，隨之有其他事情要煩惱，例如誰殺了五個人，然後在泰晤士河棄屍。雖然後者較嚴重，但全都是工作的一部分。不論好與壞，這些年來他已學會將生活分成一個個獨立個體。

_其實又沒那麼多需要分出來_ ，他想著。他大部分朋友都在二三十歲時走在一起然後結婚。 _天殺的_ ，好些gay朋友甚至成為民事伴侶而現在是法定伴侶，他們大多數都在社交圈子裡炫耀此事，可一有孩子走進他們的生活裡，他們就會漸漸淡出，減少出現在社交圈子，多……好吧，偶爾與零星可數堅持不養孩子的人在酒吧喝一杯。他們曾試過一兩次把所有人眾在一起，但最終演變成一場災難，一屋子的人分成一派只談論小孩的話題而另一派則不。顯而易見，當中只有非常少的中立人士。

這些年來，他主要的朋友都是同事。多年來工作令他失去多過一個男朋友，實在很難向你的愛人解釋浮腫屍體比他三個星期前訂位的昂貴晚餐來得重要，謀殺比晚餐訂位行先不會為你的愛情加分。他常認定如果他再開始一段關係，對象會是隊裡的某人；至少他們明白工作優先。

他盯著差不多喝完的杯子發呆。 _他是誰？_ 他仍然不確定自己當時在想些什麼，那樣子在窗前展示自己的屁股；神秘先生不似那種會欣賞粗俗笑話的人。 _他是不是只跟我調情？誰會那樣子調情？_

他搖搖頭，不再思考那問題。假如他下週想有乾淨衣服穿，現在就得去洗衣服。 _話說回來，那些緊身褲效果不錯，我想運動褲可以永久退役了，得去買多幾條_ 。

* * *

Mycroft十點抵達221B。他散步回家後發了個短信過去，可是John九點過後才回覆。

「早安John，Sherlock。」他點了頭，向兩人投了個他認為是溫暖的微笑。有時候他的「溫暖微笑」令人緊張恐懼，Sherlock對此免疫但他不想刺激John。

「早，Mycroft。要杯茶嗎？」John少許警惕謹慎地問。

「謝謝。那太好了。」

John慢行入淩亂的廚房煲水。

「什麼風吹你來，親愛的哥哥？」Sherlock慢吞吞地說。「今天是星期六，你不認為現在有點早嗎？」

Mycroft忍住不低頭去看錶，向Sherlock硬扯一點笑容。

「John沒有告訴你我要來嗎？」

「嗯……他的確提及過。他可沒說 _為何_ 。你有什麼有趣的要給我幹？」

「事實上，Sherlock，這事不關你事。」

「噢，我對此抱以深切懷疑。」他反駁。

「老天，你們倆就不能安分守己地待三十秒嗎？」John行回到客廳時抱怨地喃喃自語。

Mycroft小聲地抱歉，Sherlock洋洋得意地扯了個笑容。 _你才以為剛才那回勝出了，_ _Sherlock_ _，我會為達到目標才道歉_ 。他心裡暗記下次Sherlock嘗試在John面前賣弄時要特別激怒他。

「那麼Mycroft，我們可以幫你些什麼？」John問，握緊住杯子才覺得自在，John自從他的自我介紹式綁架後從未在他身邊感到自在過。

「我有個社交問題需要徵詢外來意見，John。由於你是我唯一認識的社交正常人士，我認為你有此能力協助我。」

Sherlock揚起眉。「女性問題，Mycroft？」挖苦地說。

「Sherlock，你很清楚我不跟女性約會。」

John差點被茶嗆到。

「可是John可能不知道，」Mycroft補充。「John，對不起；我以為你知道我的性取向。我為此致歉。」

「無……問題。抱歉，我只是感到意外。」John看似尷尬地說。

「無事的，John。我不是要你感到不自在。」

John眨眨眼，緊張地笑笑然後搖頭。「那麼，是什麼問題？」

「我不知道如何向陌生人搭話，希望你能給些意見。」

「好的……你在哪兒遇見這人？」

「確實地說，我沒有。他只是每朝跑過我家。」

「好吧，那麼你如何知道他對你有興趣？」

Sherlock製造了小噪音，聽起來像噴鼻息，Mycroft瞪著他。

「我沒說過他對我有興趣，」Mycroft回答，「但我相信有此機會。他跑步時……發現了我。」

「你？」John懷疑地問。「你跟蹤他？」

「你有沒有綁架他？」Sherlock插話。

「不，」Mycroft無視Sherlock的說話回答，「他通過我家的窗口看見我在吃早餐。」

「這事發生多過一次？」

「似乎我們倆都嚴謹的跟隨時間表生活，所以是。」

Sherlock發出哼聲。「是啊，你的用餐時間表和他的跑步時間表。」

John向Sherlock皺眉，繼續問：「有沒有其他跡象顯示他對你有好感？」

「John，我可以向你肯定他是的。」

「你就像那些只告訴我部分病徵的病人。」John刺激他。

Mycroft嘆氣，搓搓額頭。「好吧，在他留意到我後，他從運動褲轉成慢跑緊身長褲。」

John忍住不笑，Sherlock甚至不曾忍過，他坐在椅子裡咯咯地笑得崩潰，然後John也沒忍得住。

Mycroft站起來等著他們倆，「我就知道這是個壞主意。」他自言自語，放下杯子，起身準備離開。

「不，Mycroft，等等。」John說，嘗試控制住笑聲。「對不起，為什麼你不乾脆打電話給他，約他出來？你肯定知道他是誰？」

「我為何會知道？」

「嘛，憑著你有的資源……」John的聲線漸趨沉寂，言外之音很明顯。

「我認為運用國家情報機關資源去調查他的身份會搞崩事情。」

「你綁架我的時候一點也不如此覺得啊！」John反駁。

「我又不打算跟你約會。」

「噢。」John回答，然後噤住聲。

「感謝你的協助，John。一如往常，見到你太好了，Sherlock。」他對他的弟弟屈尊微笑，補充道：「盡可能遠離麻煩。」

「Mycroft，」John插嘴，「下次他跑過時，為何不將頭伸出門外，問他要不要一起喝杯咖啡？」

_因為他很可能會說不_ ，他想。「謝謝，John。我會考慮一下。」

「你可以就那樣把電話號碼貼在玻璃窗上，Mycroft。」Sherlock打趣。「寫什麼『想度過快樂時光的話就致電Mycroft……』」

Mycroft厭惡地朝弟弟瞪。

不過三個小時後，坐在屋裡，意識到Sherlock的意見不失為好意見。

* * *

Greg爬上床，將手機鬧鐘設定為四時半響起。

「嗯，」他對著空氣喃喃自語，「我知道明天是星期日。」

撇除洗了兩籃衣物和吃了頓美味的咖喱，他全天都很急躁。 _我究竟在想什麼，為何要那樣子耍花招？_

接著他立刻想到， _他今早在不在呢？_

_雖然似乎我們之間不會有結果，但能約會一次也不錯。上次我去赴約是何時？_ 久得記不起了，這令他感到更沮喪。

* * *

 

 

**第七天**

Greg從住宅踏入冰冷潮濕早上的一刻起，就決定要多投入社交活動。將自己的戀愛希望定在一個清晨埋伏於窗後的陰影是不健康的，或許他應該讓Sally安排他跟緝毒組的某個傢夥見面，她一直也想這樣做。 _好像叫_ _Philip_ _什麼的？_

他搓搓手驅走寒意，接著以輕快步伐開始跑步。如果那人今早不在，他就會那樣做，起碼這樣Sally不會再煩著自己。

轉入那觀察者所居住的大道時，他伸長脖子試圖留意屋內有否生命跡象。窗子沒有亮起燈，他的心沉了下來。 _就是因為那個《火戰車》的白癡慢跑動作，我就知道。_ 他盡可能在漆黑的窗裡找到一絲微光，但什麼也看不到，心中如此怪責自己。

他跑過，沒停下腳步。 _我已做了一次白癡，不必再做多次_ 。他告訴自己他一點也不介意；今天是星期日，怎樣的蠢材才會在星期日五點起床（他這種蠢材就會）。他容許自己快快看過前門一眼，以防萬一。他不肯定以防什麼，不過看到了一點東西。

一個奶白色的小信封貼在門上。

他停下四周望；視線範圍內看不到有其他人，那字條最有可能就是給他。他上前仔細看看信封，上面標明收信人，精美工整的字體寫著， _那位跑手_ 。

因停下腳步而緩下來的心跳再次加速。

他從沉重的黃銅門環上取下信封並打開。

_親愛的先生，_

_我為星期五的無禮舉止致歉，你的動作很有趣，我想跟你見面的，我應該打開門的。可是你令我措手不及，我必須承認我受寵若驚了。_

_請問你會否賞臉明天晨跑後讓我請你喝杯咖啡作為補償？我向你肯定今次我一定會應門。可惜我今早必須去處理一些緊急的工作問題，否則我一定親手傳遞此字條給你。_

_你的晨跑令我期待每個早上，我衷心感激你。_

_-MH_

信紙仍然整潔；必定剛貼在門上不久。他再次四周望望，在想那男人有沒有暗中觀察他。可他看不見任何人，屋裡似乎完全漆黑一片。可能他真的有要事。 _哪門子的律師需要在星期日清晨五點工作？他一定是間諜_ 。他如此想，然後笑了。 _「_ _The D.I. and the Spy_ _」，聽起上來是個很差勁的戲名_ 。

他將字條放回信封裡，跑回家時全程都拿在手裡，多希望慢跑緊身長褲會有褲袋。 _可那樣就會偏離原意_ ，他想著，同時留意到另一個跑手向他投以欣賞的眼神。他微笑。 _我會習慣的。十年來一點桃花運也沒有，現在一條緊身褲帶給我神秘偷窺狂寫的字條和調情眼神_ 。 _我可能應該重新想想衣櫃裡的服裝。_

回到住宅，他將字條拿出再讀。字跡強逼的整潔；甚至優雅。用字有禮正式得荒謬。 _天啊，誰會這樣寫？_ 他衷心希望這寫信人懂得如何放鬆一點，否則這將會是場非常尷尬的約會。

他將花灑扭到灼熱水溫，站在那裡，一邊洗澡一邊想他的神秘間諜。 _就算他真的不是間諜，他的舉動也足以令人誤以為是，他究竟觀察我多久了呢？他有沒有監視工具呢？或許我也可以應徵當間諜；似乎比探長的工作更有趣，反正兩者的工作時間也一樣地差。天啊，我還是覺得冷，應該回來時順便買杯咖啡。我們倆去喝咖啡時我應該帶他去那街角附近的店？不，他很可能知道更好的地方，很可能有這一類的間諜檔，「倫敦最好的咖啡：機密」_ 。他的腦袋就這樣魂遊四海。

「媽的！」他驚叫，因為水溫突然轉冷。胡亂摸到水制，將水關掉。熱水水缸的容量不是特別少，這代表他的腦袋遊神到很遠。他怪責自己亂想一些不太可能發生的事。 _為何不會？我跟其他人也同樣有可能，我和_ _Sally_ _想幫我撮合的隨便一個傢伙也沒有什麼相同之處，如果這人要在星期日清晨工作，他會明白我那種工作壓力。_

他抹了身，望向鏡子評價一下自己的臉容； _以四十歲的男人來算是不錯了_ ，他如此想。當他三十歲頭髮開始變灰時，他就對約會不再抱以幻想，不再介意頭髮顏色。頭髮全都變灰後，他甚至有點喜歡。不用再嘗試說服別人你是年輕的，這種感覺挺令人解放。

吃早餐時電話響起，又是另一宗致命的吞劍「意外」，第一宗時覺得奇異；第二宗就是可疑，現在他們在一群有神奇喉嚨而又怨恨別人的人群中尋找兇手。他打電話給Sherlock，試圖令自己的思想不走向嘲諷方向。

「嗯？」

「又一名吞劍者。」Greg說，報上地址。「在那裡等你？我還在家。」

「跟上兩宗一樣？」

「是。」

「我會去，還有不必費心帶Anderson。」

Greg正想告訴他人手安排，Sherlock就已掛上電話。他將信摺起放入外套袋口；他想給Sally看。

兇案現場是在一個挺漂亮的住宅裡，絕對比站在外面看、比晨跑時間後變得更潮濕濃厚的霧來得漂亮。

他到步時John和Sherlock已經在那兒，Sherlock和Donovan互相怒目而視，而John試圖以人體喉嚨為題的對話令氣氛輕鬆一點。

「我不認為Donovan警官真的需要這些資訊，John。」Sherlock說。「她似乎已經對肉體有基本瞭解，而我肯定Anderson可以作證。」

Sally憤怒的轉向Greg。「他在這兒幹嘛？叫他走。」

「看在老天分上，Sherlcok，閉嘴。」Greg慨嘆了一聲說，然後轉向Sally。「抱歉，是我叫他來的。無視他然後他就會離開。」

離開前再瞪Sherlock，她慢步到另一個房間，裡面有技術人員在搜查證物。

Sherlock要求除了John以外的人離開，讓他與屍體單獨一會。Greg找到Sally，她仍然憤怒地盯著咖啡。

「抱歉星期日也要拉你出來做這種事。」他說。

她聳聳肩，「反正今天也無聊，你又如何？有沒有關於那跟蹤狂的新消息？」

Greg頓時顯得精神興奮，好一會才冷靜下來。「有一點。」

「你會害死自己，你知道的。跟蹤狂危險得很。」她抱怨。

「不用擔心，我過去未試過吞劍。」

他意識到剛才那話的相關語時已經太遲，因此臉紅了。

她忍不住笑反問，「你確定嗎，長官？」

「嗨！夠了！」他說，嘗試聽起來嚴厲點，但自己也忍不住笑而失敗。

「如何？」她忍住了。

「事實上，是的。我收到封信。」他笑著從外套袋口拿出信件。

「『那位跑手』，噁？」

「不要理，快打開。」他說。

她讀了內容，將信交還，看起來激動了。

「好吧，有一件事你猜對了，他的確是個有錢的瘋子。」

「別管瘋子的問題，看來我被人邀請去咖啡約會。」

「我跟你說過，長官。你應該跟Philip出去一下，他人很好，背景檢查又合格。」

「你總是在給我找對象，是不？」他笑著說。「嘛，我就是要過危險的生活，要跟我的間諜喝杯咖啡。如果我有幸生還去給你說說這個故事，而他又如你所想的差劣，那麼我會跟Philip出去。」

Sherlock從隔壁走過來，看見Greg手上的信。

「那是什麼？」他要求看。「他們在哪裡找到這？」

「噢，這個？是我自己的，」他說，亂塞回衣袋裡。「跟案件沒任何關係。」

「讓我看看。」Sherlock堅持。

「不，這是私人的。」Greg自衛。

「只讓我看看信封，」Sherlock說。然後，停頓了非常久，他補充，「請。」

Greg驚訝得目定口呆。他不肯定人生裡曾否聽過Sherlock用「請」字。眨了眼，將信封遞過去。

Sherlock細閱字跡，嘴角扯了個笑容。「謝謝，Lestrade。」並交回信封。

「什麼？你不打算嗅嗅看，或檢驗紙張纖維或做什麼嗎？快想想，你能告訴我些什麼？我很好奇。」

「沒什麼特別。昂貴的文具，優雅的字跡。」

Greg懷疑地看著他問，「為何你不演繹些什麼？不似你的作風。」

「如你所說，那與案件無關。我們要專心案件。」他斥責，行回到屍體所在的房間。Greg看見Sherlock跟John在耳語，但沒有任何聲音。

他望向Sally。「嗯，那很奇怪。」他說。

「他何時不奇怪？」她回應。

Sherlock將頭伸出房外。「你的目標是個不悅的刀劍生產商前員工，對嘉年華有病態恐懼。應該不太難找。」他扯了個笑容補充說「來吧，John。」

John聳肩，笑了一下，然後隨著Sherlock離開房間。

Greg嘆氣。「好了，我們該開始搜查了。」他跟技術人員說了兩句，讓他們完成餘下工作，接著下樓。

隨著他們倆出去，他看見一名高挑、穿著西裝的男人隨意搖著雨傘。那人在跟負責看守封鎖線的警員談論，明顯不同意為何市民要遠離封鎖線。他上前聽到警員回覆，「……那麼你得跟Lestrade探長討論。」

高個子的男人轉身，望了Greg一眼，眼睛瞪大了。「噢！老天！」他喃喃自語，手中的雨傘哢嗒地跌在潮濕的油碎石路面。

Greg揚起眉，這男人似乎知道他是誰，他跟某人似得發瘋，但就是想不到是誰。

男人以近乎不自然的動作拿起雨傘，伸出另一隻手想要握手。「Mycroft Holmes。」他笑著說。

「媽的！」Greg驚叫，「有兩個？」

「我是Sherlock的兄長。」Mycroft帶著笑聲說，「不過我較不惹人討厭，我估計你就是Lestrade探長？」他似乎恢復沉著鎮靜。

「我是，抱歉。Greg Lestrade。我不知道Sherlock有個兄長，他有沒有……打電話給你？確實來說，為何你會在這裡？」 _天啊，他很面善_ 。

「我認為我有些資料跟你的案件有關。」他拿出手機，拉出資料給Greg看。螢幕裡顯示了一間大型刀劍製造的員工資料，將員工離職記錄及恐懼症心裡治療報告作了對比。

Greg怒得揚起眉頭，那些資料令他留下深刻印象。「你再說多次你的工作是什麼？」他問。

「我沒說過。」Mycroft回應。

「哈！」

「如果你想，我們可以私底下討論這問題。」他向著黑色大車點點頭。

Sally朝Greg投了警告的眼神，用口型說「怪胎」。

Mycroft轉向她。「不用擔心，Donovan警官，我向你保證我不會綁架他，我只想與他單獨談兩句。」

_為何他會這麼面善？不是家族成員相似的原因。他有少許似_ _Sherlock_ _，但不是這原因_ 。他仍在腦海徹底搜索原因，回神過來發現Sally和Mycroft二人都看著他。

「噢，對了。好的。」

「我該等你嗎，長官？」Sally問。

「我很樂意討論結束後送你回去辦公室。」Mycroft說，望著Greg。

「好的，謝謝。」他轉向Sally道，「不用了，我們回頭再見。」

他跟隨Mycroft走到在等待的車輛，坐進去。身體沉到豪華漂亮的皮座位裡去，舒服得短暫分神，他回神時發現Mycroft仔細看他看得入迷。

「如果你不介意我的問題，Holmes先生……」

「Mycroft。」他打斷。

「好吧……Mycroft，你看起上來非常熟悉，我們是否曾見過面？」

Mycroft滿臉笑容看著他。「某個意義上來說，是的。我相信你衣袋裡有我的信。」

* * *

Greg目定口呆看著他，最終合上口說話。

「你……」

Mycroft微笑不語。

「……是Sherlock的兄長，還有你就是我跑步時潛伏在窗邊的傢夥？」

「我沒打算潛伏的，」Mycroft回答。「我要為自己辯護一下，我確實在那兒吃早餐。」

「那為何你要躲起來？」

「我覺得你有魅力。你看我的時候，我變得難為情，我已經好一段日子……沒有邀請過任何人出去。」

「所以你一直以來都知道我是誰？」Greg帶點怒意說。「跟Sherlock交換資料來找到我，有沒有？」

「不。」他很快地自衛。他後知後覺的發現，如果他不是在威脅某人，他現在的行為很可能令人覺得恐怖。「不完全是。我今天才發現你是誰，Sherlock見到字條，認出我的字跡，發短信然後我來到時才發現。他以前曾提及過你，以專業的角度，當然了，但我沒有意識到原來你就是那跑手。」

Greg仍然怒視著他。

「抱歉。」Mycroft說，不習慣這兩字從口中說出來。「我現身不是想令你心煩的;只是期盼終於可以與你相見。」

Greg不滿地看了他一眼，像要分辨說話的真假。

「你是做什麼的，Mycroft？」

Mycroft沒預計過這問題，至少在目前階段。

「我在英國政府裡擔當一個小官員。」這是他的官方回答，而人們通常都受恐嚇得不敢質問下去。

Greg四周望著過於奢華、裝有軟墊的豪華高級房車，然後笑了。「是啊，去你的！說真的，你是幹什麼的？你的屋子甚至不在你名下。」

_這真有趣；他做足了功課_ 。「不，屋子不是在我名下。」他冷靜回答。

「為何不？」Greg追問。

「我的雇主偏向我的名字不要出現在一般物業資料庫內，別人太容易從那些資料庫中取得資料，我肯定你也發現此問題。」他苦笑道。

「所以你出現在我的兇案現場裡，帶著取自可疑來源、只有你才能迅速獲得的資料……」

「不是可疑的，」Mycroft插話，「是絕對合法正當的。」

「算了，」Greg繼續，「是我應該不會想知道的 _合法_ 資料。那麼你來這裡是幹嘛，確實的？在我同事面前約我出去？」

這完全不是Mycroft所希望會發生的情景。

「我想如果能提供些案件相關的消息，你可能會開心。還有，正如我所說，我想見你，正式地。Sherlock告訴我你就是那跑手時，我不能相信，我從未想過會是認識的人；好吧，起碼是聽說過。」

「等等，」Greg插嘴。「Sherlock如何知道這件事？」

_見鬼！_ Mycroft想，發現自己洩露太多了。

「他見到那字條。」

「是的，但他只見到你的筆跡和信封上的『那位跑手』；因為其他原因，我保管著字條。他不知道我有在晨跑；那為何他會發短信，告訴你我就是那跑手？他知不知道你那可愛的早餐監視時段？」

Mycroft咬著下唇，在想Greg是否知道那些真正的監視系統，那些CCTV和住宅裡的鏡頭。他不記得上一次接受審訊是何時了；Greg的自信不但令他緊張，還，驚訝地，有點興奮。「他順便隨意地留意到，是的。」他承認。

「所以你 _曾_ 跟他談過我？」

「事實上，我是跟John討論，但留字條是Sherlock的點子。」

「真的？我不認為他參與了多少；那些用語太有禮貌了。」Greg冷淡地評論。

「他挺刻薄的建議我在窗上留下『想度過快樂時光的話就致電Mycroft』，我決定用字條會較細心。」

Greg雖然笑了一下，但他似乎不怎麼覺得整件事好笑。

「你沒有突然在我家門前出現又或綁架我，真令我驚訝。那是你吧？和John還有黑色房車一起的人？」

「呃，是。我非常重視我弟弟的幸福安康。」Mycroft回答。

「那為何你不把我的臉放上臉部分析資料庫查一下？你應該有CCTV映像的使用權。」

Greg的說話充滿諷刺和一點敵意。平時Mycroft已經會用激烈反駁將對方擊倒，但他制住舌頭。他很高興Greg會與他爭辯此事，而他真的、真的不想搞壞這可能是與他在一起的唯一一次機會。Greg不但英俊，也似乎挺有趣。

「我致歉，Greg。如果我知道是你，我永遠也不會將John扯入此事，我向他徵詢社交問題的建議，不是要調查你，你的身份令我驚喜萬分。」

「你可沒有回答我的問題，為什麼你不查查我是誰？」

Mycroft不肯定他是否想知道真正答案，所以說，「我不想濫用職權。」

Greg嘲笑他。「這一點什麼時候令你卻步 _過_ ？從過去的二十分鐘我就已經可以舉出三個例子了。真正原因是什麼？」

Mycroft避開眼神接觸，盯著鞋子望。 _機不可失，你這蠢材_ 。他嘆氣，再次對上Greg的眼神。

「我希望我們可以用更傳統的方法見面，如果你認為傳字條是傳統的話。我不想因為我用手上資源去查身份而破壞你的信任。約你喝咖啡似乎是個比較有禮貌的舉動。」

Greg用茫然的樣子看著他。「我真不知道如何判斷你才好，Mycroft。」

「為何？」

「好吧，我唯一知道關於你的都是從Sherlock口中得知，而他又不怎會說好說話。」

「我好奇他說過 _什麼_ 好說話。」

「事實上，他從未；我只是禮貌地說而已。他差不多將你徹底形容成一個混蛋。」

「意料之內。」

「為何？」

Mycroft笑了一下詢問，「你有沒有會多管閒事的年長手足，Greg？」

Greg生氣回答。「沒有，你知道Sherlock是多麼不能容忍別人，我才不在乎他對這件事的判斷。」

「現下對 _我_ 的折磨，你會如何評分？」Mycroft抱懷希望問。「我相信我的第一印象可很好。」

「不管是不是這樣，目前，我只想打你一拳；如果換轉對著Sherlock，現在我已經會想打到他四五次。」Greg扭出個笑容，令臉容添些生氣。

Mycroft放鬆後背靠在皮椅背，感到非常安慰。 _雖然還未脫離危險，但至少他還未完全將我踢出局外_ 。

「所以你真正的職位是什麼？我不相信『小官員』這廢話。」

「是比較模糊不清的。」Mycroft回答。 _我不能完全地說我在管理哪個機構，否則他們會因叛國罪而把我槍斃_ 。可是，他的職位卻不是國家機密。「別人都稱我為『主任』。」

「你為誰工作？」

「我恐怕不能告訴你。」他認命的嘆氣。

「那麼，你是間諜麼？或者只是一個特別有能力的跟蹤者？」

Mycroft出奇的笑。「什麼令你認為我是間諜？」

「嗯……這項也在我的清單裡。你的屋子註冊擁有人是律師樓；根據這項，我推斷出『演員、私隱狂、律師、或間諜』。我已知你應該在手提電腦裡存有閉路電視影片，所以目前『間諜』首先跑出，是個符合邏輯的推斷。」

Greg對他有興趣得會在物業資料庫裡調查他，這使Mycroft感到無比喜悅。「你做了調查。」他說，讓聲線顯得帶著尊重的感覺。

「你沒有回答我的問題。」Greg平淡說，顯然對讚賞不為所動。

「不，我沒有。」Mycroft繼續前頓一頓，「我過去曾參與『現場工作』，簡單點說，是，我曾是間諜，現在我較專注於……管理問題。」

Greg小聲笑了。「我就知道。」他說，帶點洋洋得意。「Sally認為你只是個有錢的瘋癲跟蹤狂。」

「好的，她答中了一部分。」 _我不會告訴他哪個部分_ 。「那麼她也歸功一部分吧？」

「比一部分更多，可能；跑步緊身長褲是她的主意。」

「那麼，請代我向她致以最衷心的感謝，雖然我不得不提，你開始穿那褲子前已經引起了我注意。」他繼續，偷偷笑了一下。

「對滿是汗的運動套裝情有獨鍾，是吧？你比我想像中更古怪。」Greg沉思。

「我挺意外你會對我做出評價，探長。」

「那麼你對我的認識還不夠深入了。」

Greg可能會願意教他任何關於他自己的事情，這個想法令他身體流過一絲興奮震顫。「這會是我的榮幸。」

「你他媽的對，那的確會是。」

Mycroft體內每一根骨頭都興奮的快要溶掉似，他才剛在一場言語決鬥中輸掉，現在他又不能更開心。Greg開始逐漸接近他坐著的位置，他半心半意努力去嘗試機智地回答，可是不成功。他吞了一下口水。

「你還好嗎，Mycroft？我沒有令你感到不舒服或什麼吧？」笑意滲入Greg的聲線中。

_你媽的清楚你有_ ，心跳加速的同時想。

「有趣的。我以為間諜應該有鐵一般的意志。 _你似乎_ ，嗯……在臉紅。」Greg的手滑到Mycroft的膝蓋上，Mycroft隨之一震。

「對不起，那是不是不妥？」Greg試圖看起來像無辜。

Mycroft身體對剛才的觸碰起了反應，西褲變緊了。

「如果是不恰當的話，我會停下來。」

「不，沒問題。」Mycroft嘗試冷靜，但只是勉強而已。

「噢，太好了。因為我討厭要因此而改變跑步路線，我不想將事情變得尷尬或其他。」

Greg的手往大腿方向上移一點，Mycroft發出很不Mycroft的尖叫聲，他深呼吸一下，試圖平伏情緒，但發紅的臉頰和稍微粗糙的呼吸聲背叛了他。Greg的調情將他繃緊的身軀切得支離破碎，令他只想自己變笨前完成對話。「你經常這樣做？」Mycroft問。

「做什麼？」

「在車裡將一個男人完全繳械。」

「噢，我是在這樣做嗎？那麼我非常肯定我做錯了。」Greg把空閒的手放在Mycroft胸膛上，先徘徊在胸膛幾秒，手指誘人的遊走於軀幹再回到肩膀，接著他重複動作，但這次是身體的另一側。

Mycroft轉身讓Greg可以有個更好的角度對著他另一半身軀。

「我從未有過一個疑犯如此熱衷搜身。」

_搜身_ 。Mycroft將這個詞語的意思理解到一個他從未想過的方向去。 _媽的_ ，他想， _保持冷靜_ 。

Greg溫暖的手移到西裝外套和馬甲下，手指沿著腰帶戲弄。

「噢！這是什麼？某種槍套？」Greg戲謔。

「是吊帶扣，」Mycroft用低沉沙啞的聲音說。「是用來提起我的褲子。」

「這真可惜了。」

Mycroft費盡力氣去呼吸。這，毫無疑問，是別人對他做過的事中 _最_ 性感的一件。他挺起身去吻Greg，但Greg往後退。

「噢！不，你不准！你可能還帶著武器；不能被你分心了。」

Mycroft因失望而發出少許哀鳴，而Greg的手在他褲子後面往下滑一點，獎賞他。

「嗯……這裡沒有武器，不過還未完。」Greg掃視座位前的寬闊空間，移到Mycroft面前蹲下，帶著性感調皮的神情望向他，用Mycroft聽過最性感的聲線說，「打開你的腳」。

他敢拒絕嗎？隨著打開雙腳，做工考究的長褲緊貼著雙腿，令身體反應表露無遺。

Greg雙手同時隨著Mycroft褲子的內縫慢慢向上遊走，仍然保持四目相投，而舌頭舔過上唇時，Mycroft差點死掉了。他的雙手停在大腿內側末端，低頭望向Mycroft褲子的腫脹部分。

「這是什麼？」他問，回望Mycroft，咧嘴笑。「歸根究底你還是帶著武器。」他將一隻手輕輕放在Mycroft那包住的勃起上，而Mycroft忘了如何呼吸。「或許我該做點什麼。」Greg完全板起臉補充。

「別……在這裡。」Mycroft哽咽說出。

「為何不？這裡也有鏡頭？我覺得這會更好啊。」Greg笑說。

他蹲起，溫柔地將Mycroft雙腳合上，跨坐在他的膝蓋上。「別擔心，」他輕聲說。「雖然我很樂意，不過我想我們可以保留到下一次。」他將雙臂擱在Mycroft的肩膀上，微笑。

Mycroft仍然對整個經過感到眩暈，過了好一段時間才透過氣來。「那代表你會跟我喝咖啡？」

「可能吧，」Greg說，他向前傾並低聲說道，「你會跟我一起跑步嗎？」

Mycroft吃驚的望向他。「我……我不跑步的。」

「我會教你，」Greg說，嘴唇掃過Mycroft的耳朵。「你會享受的，相信我。」

Mycroft只能點頭，因為Greg拉起他飢渴地吻，他們二人都忘卻跑步、工作、或其他一切。


End file.
